


Leave all your love and your longing behind

by makesometime



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Exes, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Infected Characters, The Heart of Aphrodite 2021, blue veins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Azu finally speaks with Chinua.
Relationships: Azu & Chinua
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150616
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Leave all your love and your longing behind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: _“Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none.” - William Shakespeare_
> 
> **Trust - Betrayal -** Vindication
> 
> (Title from Dog days are over by Florence + the Machine )

“Chinua.”

The eyes that look at her are not the ones she stared into for so many nights.

Tinged with a blue that shines from his soulful dark eyes in a way that makes her shudder, the man she knew, _her potter_ , is gone. In his place stands a stranger, holding her heart in the palm of his hands.

“Azu!”

How she _longed_ to hear him call for her.

“Where have you been, friend?”

His terrible eyes light up. “I’ve seen so _much_ , Azu. I have so many tales to tell. Come closer, won’t you?”

Oh, if only she could.


End file.
